Dagannoth Kings/Strategies
The Dagannoth Kings are considered one of the best bosses to do for money. They can drop Dragon axes, Berserker rings, Archers' rings, Warrior rings and Seers' rings relatively often. Their bones also fetch a very nice price on the market. The Kings The Kings reside on the sixth floor (the deepest) in Waterbirth Island Dungeon. *Dagannoth Prime: The Dagannoth King who uses magical attacks. Whenever he is attacking, Protect from Magic must be on at all costs as Prime can hit up to 50 damage and easily kill a player in two hits. Prime is weak to ranged attacks. *Dagannoth Rex: The Dagannoth King who uses melee attacks. He is extremely easy to deal with, as he can be either binded or lured to the edges of the islet where he can get stuck easily. *Dagannoth Supreme: The Dagannoth King who uses ranged attacks. Supreme is also easy to deal with, hitting harder than Rex but lower than Prime. Supreme's attacks can hit multiple players if they are facing his direction. *Spinolyps inhabit the moat surrounding the Dagannoth Kings' island. They are generally weak and have 75 Hitpoints. They do not hit very high compared to the Kings or very accurately, but their ranged attacks poison you, and their magic attacks drain one prayer point if they hit. The poison damage starts at 6, so it is worth bringing Antidote++ potions. They can be used to heal with the use of Guthan's set or Saradomin godsword while waiting for the Kings to respawn. Suggested skills * * * * * (80+ Recommended) * * (Mystic Might,70+ Piety) Equipment Prayer bonus is essential for Dagannoth Kings, and everyone's setup differs to a slight degree. It is best to try out DKS with another person and low risk. Once you are comfortable with the Kings, you will be able to modify your setup to your own style. Magic (Rex only) = This setup is used by people who solo Dagannoth Rex. It is mostly used because Rex is the easiest out of all the Kings as it can be safespotted, as well as the chance of receiving the berserker ring. Using Guthan's armour set is highly recommended for very long trips; however, the Saradomin godsword and blood spells are better there because of the random effect of healing Guthan's set provides and the fact that Spinolyps may not always be within melee range. If using Flames of Zamorak, a Staff of the dead combined with the Charge spell and Zamorak cape should be used for the best damage available for the spell. If using Claws of Guthix, a Void knight mace should be used as it can autocast the spell. Use the Guthix cape with the Charge spell for 50% increased damage. The most difficult part is the entry. Rex killers want to make it around to the east side without getting noticed by the other kings. Also, they can enlist the help of a suicider, which is a friend who carries some spare food and potions to trade over at a safe area (e.g. the safe peeking spot or behind the ladder at rock lobsters) and will incur aggro so that the Rex killer can make it to the east side. As always, the player needs to have Protect from Magic on when going down, and immediately go back up if drawing attention from the other kings if not using a suicider. Once the kings are away from the ladder, the player needs to quickly head east while hugging the coastline. When luring Rex, players should take care not to go past the rocks on the map nor lure him if Prime is nearby, or they risk attracting attention from the other kings. / (both on task) |helm2 = If using the Serpentine helm, antipoisons are not needed as you will be immune to poison as long as its worn. |helm3 = |style = Magic (Rex only) |helm4 = Guthan's should only be brought if you plan to bring the whole set for its set effect. Otherwise, Verac's equipment will do better due to its prayer bonuses. |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = If the amulet of the damned is used while using Guthan's armour set, players can heal a maximum of 10 Hitpoints above their base Hitpoints level. |neck4 = |neck5 = |cape1 = God cape |cape2 = All versions of the Ardougne cloak provide a good combination of both magic and prayer bonuses, which can be beneficial when using Magic. |cape3 = |cape4 = Cape of Accomplishment |cape5 = Cape of Accomplishment |body1 = / |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |body5 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |legs5 = / |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = It is highly recommended to imbue your crystal shield as an imbued version does not decrease in stats as it loses a charge, allowing you to keep the highest stats until it degrades. |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |weapon1 = / |weapon2 = (if using Flames of Zamorak / Slayer dart |weapon3 = (if using Claws of Guthix) |weapon4 = (if using Iban Blast) |weapon5 = (if using Magic dart) |ring1 = / |ring2 = / |ring3 = |ring4 = |ring5 = }} |-| Tribrid (All Kings) = A tribrid setup means using Magic, Ranged and Melee all in one per person, it is only recommended for people who are experienced and a minimum of two people generally best with three. If doing a duo, an alternative to attacking all three kings is to have one person targeting Rex, whilst the other targets Prime and Supreme. The person targeting Rex may help defeat Prime/Supreme if they need help. For soloers, enter with Protect from Magic activated, and get Supreme as close to the ladder as possible before killing him with Piety; if Prime is a safe distance away and Supreme is very close to the ladder, you can use Protect from Missiles. This can be done by climbing the ladder up and down until he has been lured. Otherwise, Prime will get on you prompting you to keep Protect from Magic on and tank Supreme's hits, which will drain your supplies. Afterwards, safe-spot and kill Rex, and since Prime will be on you, keep Protect from Magic on. Lastly, go north-east and kill Prime. The optimal spot to kill him is denoted by rocks on the ground in triangle formation. An alternate strategy for soloers is to follow the same procedure up to Prime (i.e. kill Supreme and then Rex), but get him to as low health as possible, and wait in the east for Rex to respawn. Kill Rex again, finish off Prime, and go kill Supreme. |special2 = |special3 = |special4 = |weapon1 = (Melee) / / (Magic) / / (Ranged) |weapon2 = Any other Godsword (Melee) / (if using Flames of Zamorak / Slayer dart (Magic) / (Ranged) |weapon3 = (Melee) / (if using Claws of Guthix) (Magic) / (Ranged) |weapon4 = (Melee) / (if using Iban Blast) (Magic) / (Ranged) |weapon5 = The Staff of the dead offers the same attack speed as the Abyssal whip and stats comparable to the Dragon longsword when used in Melee. Thus, it can double up as both a Magic and Melee weapon and be a viable alternative in weaponry. / Guthan's should only be brought if you plan to bring the whole set for its set effect. Otherwise, Verac's equipment will do better due to its prayer bonuses. (Melee) / (if using Magic dart) (Magic) |helm1 = / (both on task) |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = Guthan's should only be brought if you plan to bring the whole set for its set effect. Otherwise, Verac's equipment will do better due to its prayer bonuses. |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |neck5 = |cape1 = / |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |cape5 = God cape |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = / |ring2 = / |ring3 = / / |ring4 = / / |ring5 = |body1 = Guthan's should only be brought if you plan to bring the whole set for its set effect. Otherwise, Verac's equipment will do better due to its prayer bonuses. (Melee/Magic) / (Ranged) |body2 = / (Melee/Magic) / (Ranged) |body3 = (Melee/Magic) / (Ranged) |body4 = (Melee/Magic) / (Ranged)|body5 = (Melee/Magic) |legs1 = |legs2 = / |legs3 = |legs4 = |legs5 = / |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = It is highly recommended to imbue your crystal equipment as an imbued version does not decrease in stats as it loses a charge, allowing you to keep the highest stats until it degrades. |ammo1 = None or God blessing if using Blowpipe |ammo2 = |ammo3 = |ammo4 = |ammo5 = }} Inventory Your inventory should consist of the following: Tribrid Example Setup = Assuming the player wishes to use Guthan's but is wearing other best-in-slot gear instead, Guthan's set would be in the inventory. If any piece of Guthan's is worn, however, then the remaining pieces would be in the player's inventory along with any switching gear the player has chosen. |-| Rex Example Setup = The player could choose to either bring Guthan's armour and/or wear it. Otherwise, more food could be brought in lieu of Guthan's. *Special weapons/switch equipment *Guthan the Infested's equipment (optional) *Rune thrownaxe *Pet rock (only if soloing) *Stamina potion (optional) *1-2 Super combat and Ranging potion(s) (only if tribridding) *3-6 pieces of emergency food (and/or Saradomin brews and Super restores on a 3:1 ratio—e.g. 6 brews and 2 restores) *Anti-poison protection (not needed if bringing Serpentine helm) *Emergency teleport *Runes for Blood spells—and Ice spells optional to freeze Rex (Rune pouch recommended) *Rest of inventory filled with Prayer potions (around 10—give or take) Alternate inventory *Special weapon/switch equipment *Guthan the Infested's equipment (optional) *Rune thrownaxe *Pet rock (only if soloing) *Stamina potion (optional) *1-2 Super combat and Ranging potion(s) (only if tribridding) *4-8 Prayer potions *Anti-poison protection (not needed if bringing Serpentine helm) *Emergency teleport *Runes for Blood spells—and Ice spells optional to freeze Rex (Rune pouch recommended) *Rest of inventory filled with sharks or better Solo Rex inventory *Saradomin godsword, Guthan the Infested's equipment, or runes for Blood spells *Imbued heart (optional) *Rune thrownaxe *Pet rock (unless using a friend to suicide) *Stamina potion *2-5 Prayer potions *4-6 Superantipoisons or Antidote++ (not needed if bringing Serpentine helm, but necessary if bringing Guthan's) *Emergency teleport *Runes for spell-casting (i.e. spells you plan on using, such as Blood Barrage/Blitz for example) (Rune pouch recommended) *Several sharks or better (and/or Saradomin brews and Super restores on a 3:1 ratio—e.g. 6 brews and 2 restores) Tips and tricks *Bringing dwarf multicannons with 1-2k cannonballs can increase trips greatly since it will kill off Dagannoth Prime very quickly. Place the cannon on Prime's spawning area, and only load 30 cannonballs when it spawns; do not keep reloading, as it is less effective on Rex and Supreme and will cause them to attack you immediately upon being struck by a cannonball. *Attune a portal in your house to Waterbirth. This will make travel time significantly easier and will negate the need of having to have your house in Rellekka or have redirecting scrolls for it. *The suggested food for a trip to the DKS is Super restore potions and Saradomin brew, although for simplicity and cost-effectiveness, sharks and a few Saradomin brews/Super restores for emergency will suffice. Bringing Guthan's set and Saradomin godsword can help reduce the use of food. *Even if bringing Saradomin brews for food, it still helps to bring a potion to boost your hits. However, it is debatable whether that extra space could be used for another brew instead is more helpful or not in the long run. *Ice Barrage can be used to freeze Dagannoth Rex, as well as the use of Blood spells can also be used in combination with a Trident of the seas or swamp to heal. *Antipoisons are important to bring, as anyone going will be poisoned more than in any other boss (because of the Spinolyps residing in the water around the lair). This is not the case if the player wears a Serpentine helm throughout the trip. Sanfew serums are also useful, as they function as both an antipoison and a super restore. *There is a safe-spot if you jump over the root slightly east of the dagannoth kings' ladder where you can 'peek' to see if there is someone already killing the kings a little past the ladder. You can also hop worlds there. *Completion of the elite Fremennik Diary is recommended, as the Fremennik sea boots 4 will turn the Dagannoth Kings' bone drops into note form, allowing you to extend profits greatly. *Usage of blood spells can greatly prolong trips to the DKS as it can provide infinite healing. Category:Strategies Category:Dagannoth Category:Fremennik Province